Air Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Air Manipulation, see here. The power to''' manipulate air'. Sub-power of Gas Manipulation. Also Called * Air Control * Anemokinesis * Aerokinesis * Airbending * Atmosphere Control/Manipulation * Wind Control/Manipulation * Wind Release/Fūton Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Applications * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. * Air Attacks * Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. ** Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Crushing by increasing air pressure. ** Deoxygenation by decreasing air pressure. * Atmospheric Adaptation * Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. * Elemental Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. ** Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. ** Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. * Enhanced Senses using wind: ** Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances. ** Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. * Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. ** Jet Propulsion by using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts. * Various forms of traveling: ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Air Walking ** Gliding ** Levitation Techniques * Aerokinetic Combat * Aeromancy * Aeroportation * Air Absorption * Air Aura * Air Mimicry * Air Portal Creation * Cyclone Spinning spin in a tornado-like manner. * Enhanced Breath ** Enhanced Lung Capacity * Explosion Inducement by causing air pressure inside an object to expand. ** Implosion Inducement by increasing external air pressure, causing a cave-in. ** Internal Rupturing by having internal air pressure crush and shatter organs. * Healing Wind * Razor Wind * Sound Absorption/Nullification by keeping air still. * Sound Amplification by increasing vibration of airwaves. Variations * Air Embodiment * Bubble Manipulation * Cold Air Manipulation * Dark Wind Manipulation * Hot Air Manipulation * Nitrogen Manipulation * Oxygen Manipulation * Pure Wind Manipulation * Smoke Manipulation * Vacuum Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation Associations * Aerial Adaptation * Aerial Combat Mastery * Aerokinetic Immunity * Electricity Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ionization in order to produce electricity. ** Electricity Generation by using air current friction to create static electricity. * Erosion Manipulation * Gas Manipulation * Illusion Manipulation by manipulating air molecules through endomorphism in order to produce any kind of image of their choice. * Oxygen Independence * Periodic Table Powers elements of air. * Plasma Manipulation by compressing the air. * Sky Manipulation * Sound Manipulation by controlling the air molecule's vibrations. * Weather Manipulation * Vibration Manipulation by controlling air molecule movements. * Wood Manipulation in Asian elements. As one of the classical Elements, Air is associated with: * Chi Manipulation * Knowledge Manipulation * Mental Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Spring Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create air/wind, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. * Ineffective in a vacuum: atmosphere must be present. Variations in air-pressure may complicate things for beginners. * May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger. * Higher level Electricity Manipulation users can use electrons to detonate the various compound molecules within the air, overwhelming the user. Known Users ''See Also: Blow You Away Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Sky Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Weather Category:Common Powers